Recently, the smoking of water-pipes has gained significantly in popularity. This type of smoking experience is typically practised with a traditional water-pipe, variously known from near- and middle-eastern states, as well as from the Indian subcontinent, as a “hookah”, “shisha” or “nargile” pipe. As traditional water-pipes are typically rather large and ornate devices, however, they are not very practical for portable use. For this reason, smaller portable water-pipes have also been developed by the present applicant.